Due to remarkable development of semiconductor integrated circuit technology, various electronic devices, such as a computer such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, and palmtop computer, a mobile terminal, Moving Picture Experts Group layer-3 (MP3), personal digital assistant (PDA), portable multimedia player (PMP), smart phone, digital camera, electronic scheduler, electronic dictionary, and electronic calculator, are now very widely used. Further, a user's request for such an electronic device becomes gradually various, and variety in a design or a color of an external appearance as well as a functional aspect of an electronic device is requested.
Particularly, in an external color of the electronic device, conventionally, a color of a case is limited to a color embodied in the case upon producing a product, or when a user wants to change a color of the case, it is necessary to buy and change a case of another color.
In a small-sized portable electronic device, for example, in a mobile communication terminal, in order to have various case colors, technology of providing an auxiliary cover of various colors to a portion of the case and of embodying an external appearance of another color by replacing the auxiliary cover is disclosed.
In this case, the user should directly replace an auxiliary cover, and there is a limitation to a color to be embodied as a case color, and a cost increases due to an auxiliary cover and it is inconvenient to store and maintain the auxiliary cover.